HaeHyuk Chibi Series
by EviLisa2101
Summary: /SHORT DRABBLE/ Hanya sekumpulan kisah dari romance HaeHyuk semasa kecil nan menggemaskan/1st Stories: First Meet and Introduction\ Seorang namja kecil bernama Lee Donghae begitu penasaran dengan namja imut yang sebaya dengannya dan ternyata satu sekolahan dengannya. Bagaimana cara ia mengajak namja kecil itu berkenalan dan akhirnya mereka berteman?/Kid!HaeHyuk/BL/RnR? :D


_**I don't have a character, HaeHyuk belong each other…  
God, their parents, and Themselves,  
But this idea & story only owned by EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

**.**

** EviLisaa2101_ **on Twitter  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk's Chibi BL Series Short Drabble for U :****

**:::**

**-1****st**** Story-**

'**First Meet & Introduction'**

—**oOoOoOo—**

Donghae memperhatikan seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah duduk di depan teras sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak-nya sambil memainkan kancing baju seragamnya yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Nampaknya _namja_ imut berambut hitam itu tengah melamun, karena sedari tadi Donghae perhatikan _namja_ yang tengah memainkan ujung tali sepatunya itu tidak bergeming—atau bisa di bilang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Napa dengan _namja_ icu? (kenapa dengan _namja_ itu?)" tanyanya. Kaki kecilnya kemudian di langkahkan mengikuti setiap batok marmer mendekati _namja_ manis yang imut itu.

"Yo!" merasa ada yang memanggilnya, _namja_ manis yang masih asyik melamun itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Donghae. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat menatap mata bulat polos milik _namja_ manis itu. Wajahnya sangat imut dengan bibir yang terlihat merah seperti buah _cherry_ dan mengerucut alami. Baju kebesaran yang terlihat di tubuh kurusnya membuatnya makin terlihat di mata Donghae.

"Lee Donghae _imnida. _Nama kamu ciapa?" tanyanya. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum lebar ketika Donghae menjulurkan tangannya ke arahnya. Dia menyambut tangan Donghae dan membalas jabatannya. "Lee Hyukjae _imnida. _Panggil caja Hyukkie." Jawabnya.

'_Yeppeo…',_ batin Donghae tanpa sadar saat menatap wajah Hyukjae lekat-lekat. Dia terkekeh kecil saat melihat dua rona samar muncul di kedua pipi Hyukjae.

"Napa natap aku cepelci icu? (Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?)" tanya Hyukjae polos. Donghae menggeleng imut, "_Ani_, hanya caja kau tellalu cantik!" jawabnya tak kalah polos.

"_Gom_—_gomawo_." Jawab Hyukjae singkat sambil menundukan kepalanya dan menatap sepatunya. Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Napa nunduk? (Kenapa menunduk?) Aku engga bica liat wajah cantik kamu, Hyukkie." Ujar Donghae.

Donghae menangkup kedua belah pipi Hyukjae dan membuat_ namja_ imut itu kembali mendongak menatapnya. "Nah, Gitu 'kan lebih baik. Napa wajah kamu melah? (Kenapa wajahmu memerah?)" tanya Donghae ketika merasakan rasa hangat pada kedua sisi pipi Hyukjae yang masih ada di telapak tangannya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Hyukjae. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya—membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya sedikit menghilang.

"Hyukkie… cekolah di cini 'kan?" tanyanya. Hyukjae mengangguk polos dan menunjukan bajunya pada Donghae. "Kau tidak liat baju yang kupakai, Hae_-ah_?" sungutnya sambil mengerucutkan kedua belah bibirnya.

CUP!

Donghae tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah Hyukjae kembali merona. Aigoo~ Lee Donghae! baru pertama bertemu dan berkenalan, kau sudah main mengecup bibir orang sembarangan? Ckck, dasar anak-anak! -_-

"Kenapa kau _bluching_ Hyukkie?" tanyanya—lagi—dengan polosnya. Hyukjae kembali menggeleng dan menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Donghae tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan kembali menangkup kedua sisi pipi Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kepalanya di tundukkan telus? Aku tidak bica melihat wajah unyu-unyumu!" ujar Donghae memelas. Hyukjae pun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Mereka berdua saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya saling memasang senyum lebar khas masing-masing.

"Hyukkie mau 'kan jadi ceman (teman)-nya, Hae?" tanya Donghae sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut ketika melihat itu dan langsung memasang senyum selebar yang ia bisa—membuat pipinya sangat menggembung imut dan mata sipitnya jadi seperti terpejam dan ikut membentuk lengkungan kecil yang lucu.

Hyukjae kemudian kembali tersenyum kecil, _"Nde_, Hyukkie mau jadi ceman (teman) Hae! Ayo kita berteman!" ujarnya semangat. Donghae ikut melebarkan senyumnya dan memeluk Hyukjae sambil mengecup lama pipi kanan Hyukjae yang tembam seperti pipinya. Hyukjae pun membalas pelukan Donghae dan mereka saling berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

TEEEEEET!

Bunyi bel itu menyadarkan mereka. Dengan segera mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan berbalik ke arah pintu masuk sekolah. Donghae langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Hyukjae—membuat yang di gandeng mengerjap-ngerjap menggemaskan kembali—kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

"Ayo! Nanti kita telambat macuk, Hyukkie _chagi_!" Hyukjae mengangguk dan menyamakan langkah larinya dengan Donghae.

Kedua tangan halus dan lembut itu saling menggenggam. Kedua pasang kaki itu saling melangkah beriringan untuk saling menyamakan waktu dan pertemuan awal yang menyenangkan.

—**oOoOoOo—**

**Sebuah pertemuan awal yang tak terduga,**

**Terkadang memang menyenangkan bukan? –Me**

—**oOoOoOo—**

—**:: THE END ::—**

LoL! Ini FF paling GAJE sepanjang sejarah yang pernah Lisa buat! xDD *ngakak guling-guling*  
masih berminat REVIEW?  
ini cuman kumpulan Chibi HaeHyuk, alias kehidupan mereka waktu masih kecil! xD LoL ! Hyukmma imutnya minta di 'makan' XDD *di buang kesungai*

Komentar: **APPA KAU MASIH KECIL AJA SUDAH MESUM~!** XD *kabur sebelum di gantung Haeppa*

Just add My Facebook or Follow My Twitter for connect with me :D

**Warm Hugs,**

**EviLisaa2101_**


End file.
